Lost in Wandering Slumber
by heartlessthief
Summary: Life has always been cruel to him, ever since he was young. He only wonders when will the sufferings end. Zeref-centric


_a/n: First fanfic yay!_

**Lost in Wandering Slumber**

**-x-**

Ever since he was young, he would always experience being abused by his fellow kind. He would always see people die in front of him and times where he would be the cause of all destruction. He would also be avoided by many and he knows why. He may be one of them but _he isn't like them_. He knew things an ordinary child wouldn't have known yet. He has experienced horrifying events, things that really took a toll on his childhood. He may have been too young to experience it, at a young age, but he knows that the world is too old for change.

.

.

.

He was a child without any family. A homeless child, you could say, and you couldn't really blame him for that matter. After all, they were murdered in front of him, his parents – a faded blur in his life – were brutally murdered in front of his frozen state form. He did not dare run for his life for he was too little and he knows that he will get caught. He did not cry but only stayed in his spot, waiting for the scene to end. After the last drop of blood dripped from his parents' bloodied corpses only did he realize he was next.

He saw the three men who killed his _only_ family, slowly walking towards him. "Come here boy. "We ain't gonna hurt you.", the man holding the knife said, handing his blood stained hands to him while slowly coming towards him. The said boy stepped back, afraid of what is going to happen to him. The muscular man beside him stopped the other guy from nearing him. "Don't you think it is better if we use this kid as his parent's payment, since they owe us a lot of money, _boss_?", he said facing his back. The _boss_ he was talking to was actually a short man but taller than the child. The two men made way for him to pass between them, to see the unfortunate child before him. "No, it's better if we kill him now, while we have the chance." , he answered going back to his previous spot in the back of the two.

The two men followed his orders and are now advancing towards him. The young boy is now pinned to the wall by the muscular guy, crying out in pain. He could nor shout for help and is trapped. The blackhead can only scream in agony while the "knife man" was about to slit his throat until a black fog enveloped the four of them. After the fog disappeared, the boy was surprised to see three bodies lying down on the floor. They look pale and lifeless. About that time he did not understood what has just happened and he just ignored the idea and escaped.

.

.

.

He wasn't used to people around him, after the incident. He lived in a forest because he got comfortable living with animals around him and got used to it. He may have moved on from what happened but he still can't explain what happened before he was almost killed. As usual, his animal friends would always try to play "_catch me_" even if he doesn't understand them. He doesn't really know why he was accepted by them, knowing how they were treated by people. He doesn't mind it but he thanks them for accepting him. Life when he was there is peaceful.

Things were just fine but it turned upside down when he was awakened by loud noises. He woke up to find trees being cut down from afar. He can hear loud noises of people shouting. He sprinted closer to the source of the racket and soon enough he was taken aback by the scene in front of him. A group of men are cutting down trees and another number of them were scaring away the rightful owners of the place. "Stop!" he shouted and stopped running, earning the attention of the group. They stopped as they heard him. "Young boy, where are your parents?" a member of the group asked. The blackhead gave no reply, head lowered and face covered by his hair. They asked him again but to no avail, the boy didn't answer. "Go away." this caught the men by surprise and laughed, thinking how silly this boy is. "I said go away!" this time with a serious tone. They all stopped laughing except one. This one is the leader of the group and is still chuckling to himself wondering who the hell does this kid thinks he is.

The man came closer to him and knelt down to equal his height. "Hahaha … You know kid, you got some serious balls to do that in front of your elders. I like that." he whispered into his ear. "But unfortunately, you gotta go." He slowly reached his pocket but stopped mid-track when his wrist was held by the boy. He tried to escape the boy's grasp but surprisingly couldn't. His grip on his wrist is burning skin and he looked at his child's face. Anger is written in it and his eyes were darker than before. He begged to be released from his grasp, catching the ears of his team. He saw black liquid flowing into his arm and into his body. The enraged child let go of his hand and watched the man before him. "You _bastard_! What did you do to me!?" he was holding the arm which was first "infected" while shouting at him. His members were beyond angry, they averted their gaze on their leader to the boy who did that to him.

They were about to beat the living daylights out of him until the young boy emitted a strong black mist that covered the entire forest. The next morning, the child aroused from his slumber to be met with the same scene that happened _long_,_ long time ago_. This time not only lifeless human bodies are lying down on the ground. This time plants and trees are withered and colored brown, as if it has lost its color, there are also lifeless bodies of the animals that serves as his only friends. After taking in the scene, he realized that the magic he possessed is dangerous and he is now aware of it effects. He walked away, leaving nothing alive.

.

.

.

Years later, he became the enemy of humanity. He is now called the Death mage, thanks to his magic. He doesn't mind being avoided by others. He is used to being called a _monster and a demon._ He has now control over his magic and has created demons to keep him company, only to find them destroying towns and taking lives. The blackhead mage also created a spell, after sealing his creations, that could make himself stay young and never age. But he didn't know that perfecting this spell could also cost him his control over his demons and magic. Chaos ensured, his sealed creations escaped and roamed the land, taking a lot of lives with them.

He was getting restless, matters would always get worse. But that changed when he met her. He found an island far from human civilization and thought nobody lived there. He was soon fast asleep and was awakened by a little girl with light blonde hair. He almost jumped away from her for her face is too close to his, when he woke up. They introduced each other and for the first time the Death mage was able to find comfort in being with somebody who is nice. Of course he didn't tell her who he really is because he knows she will stay away from him. Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months and both the Death mage and the blonde girl were now best friends.

From time to time, the mage would always be in deep thought if he should still keep his identity a secret. He would always be brought to reality, when the blonde would interrupt his line of thought. "Is something the matter?" she would always ask. "Nothing, just tired." he would say. The blonde girl would always be worried about her friend and decided to ask him about it."Zeref, please tell me. What are you scared of?" the Death mage was surprised, he didn't even tell his name to her."Yes, I know who you are but I don't care. You might think yourself that way but I always treated you like one of us. You are a caring person, you have a heart and I'll always be there for you even if the world leaves you behind." the girl was crying and he had to comfort her because she trusted him. Later that night, he let all the bad experiences out.

He left the island, leaving no note for the blonde. He knows that if someone sees him with her, they might do things to her. So, he left and went into hiding. Years later, he heard news that the first guildmaster, of the guild Fairy Tail, died of a serious sickness and goes by the name, Mavis Vermillion.

Nobody has seen nor heard anything about him.

.

.

.

Many years later, he is lying on the ground and coughing out blood. He was beaten by Natsu – who defeated END - and the dying mage thanked him for that. For all those many years, of seeing empires rise and fall, of seeing the beginning of life and the end of it, he is now in complete bliss for he has accomplished his truest desire.

_The __**former**__ Death mage died with a small smile on his face._

**-x-**

_Leave a review?_


End file.
